My Immortal
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Death affects everyone, especially sisters. Specifically sisters. Two-shot.
1. Blood Sisters

**My Immortal**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Sisters. A couple of two shots. Set after Nessa's death. What happened after Glinda left Nessa's funeral in the novel. So it's book based. **

**Pairings: Nessa/Elphaba sister ship, Fiyeraba mention.**

**Author's Note: Lyrics belong to Evanescence's **_**My Immortal**_**, Jessica Riddle's **_**Even Angels Fall**_**, Jordan Sparks's **_**One Step at a Time**_**, Carrie Underwood's **_**Ever Ever After**_**, and Timbaland's **_**Apologize**_**. Some lines used are from the musical, which belongs to Stephen Schwartz. There's also an _Anastasia_ reference in here, see if you can find it!**

**Oh, also, this is my second story, so please read and review. Constructed critizism and comments would be nice! Thank you!**

Elphaba stood in the cemetery in Munchkinland. Or, more specifically, the family graveyard in the far corner of the land of Colwen Grounds. The fresh grave had just been filled, the marker new and untouched by the elements.

_Nessarose Partra Thropp_

_Esteemed Governor of Munchkinland_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Granddaughter_

_May Your Soul Rest With the Unnamed God_

_September 15th__, 1811- July 14__th__, 1834_

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

As Elphaba looked at the stone, she could almost hear Nessa's voice.

"_Elphaba, let's go walk in the garden."_

A smile briefly flitted across Elphaba's face as she recalled her sister's voice. Sighing, Elphaba looked down at the flowers in her hands.

Lilies.

Nessa's favorite flower.

"_Look at the flowers Elphaba, aren't they pretty?" Ten-year-old Nessa asked, as her sister guided her gently through the garden. Twelve-year-old Elphaba shrugged._

"_Kind of." As the two sisters settled under the cherry tree, the blossoms floating gracefully to the ground, Elphaba turned her attention to the flowers. Roses, lilacs, pansies, every kind of flower imaginable was out in bloom. Glancing quickly at Nessa, to make sure she was all right, Elphaba got up and wandered among the flowers. _

_She searched, until she came across a beautiful slender-petaled white lily. Plucking it, she wandered along, before she came across blood red poppies. She picked one, and then went back to her sister. _

"_Nessie, look what I picked for you." Nessa turned to her, and gasped. _

"_Ela, a lily!" Elphaba nodded. Reaching up, she gently tucked her sister's hair behind her ear and then tucked the flower in the soft cocoon of hair. _

"_There, perfect." Her sister's smile warmed Elphaba's heart. _

_Then, Nessa noticed the poppy._

"_Put that behind your ear, Ela." _

_Elphaba shook her head. _

"_Please Ela. We'll be twins." The look of longing on her sister's face was enough for Elphaba to brush her hair back and place the long stem of the poppy behind her ear. _

_Before the two sisters knew it, the sun was setting in the west, and the dinner bell was ringing. Elphaba and Nessa left the garden, and made their way back to the mansion. Frex stood waiting for them in the doorway of the kitchen. Silent, he watched as his two daughters, the delicate lily and the outspoken poppy, shared a tender, sisterly moment._

Elphaba blinked back tears, and fell to her knees, the flowers landing with a soft thump on the soft earth of the grave.

"Nessa, oh Nessa. Please. Please forgive me…" Sobs wracked the green woman's body, as she rocked back and forth, arms around herself, acid tears falling to the ground as they left red trails down her cheeks.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The wind blew through the garden, blowing the blossoms from the cherry trees into the graveyard. The hat she wore gently fell from her head, as her ebony waves tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. Elphaba rocked, as the blossoms landed in her long black hair.

The mansion watched, silent. Elphaba's childhood room looked into the family graveyard. If she had turned, Elphaba would have seen someone standing at the window, peering through the curtain.

Not a maid.

Not one of the house staff.

Standing at Elphaba's window, was a young girl, with long, silky black hair, dark, brown eyes, and soft, green lips. Green skin. Long, slender fingers reached out, and gently pulled the curtain away from the window. She watched, silent. Then, slowly, she reached out, and lay her other hand against the glass, fingers splayed.

Dressed in a chemise, corset, and petticoat, with drawers and stockings, she wore a beautiful light pink cotton dress, with green muslin lining the sleeves and hem. She wore soft, white leather slippers. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bun, with small ringlets falling over her ears. She wore a chain around her neck, a locket on the chain at the base of her throat.

The girl watched the older woman, silent. Gasping, her fingers curled against the glass, until the tips touched, resting lightly against the cool surface. The girl breathed deep, eyes trained on the cemetery and Elphaba at her sister's grave.

The sound of someone walking down the hallway caused the girl to gasp and turn, only to see nothing. She turned back to the window. Elphaba sat, huddled on the ground, in the same position she had been in, shoulders shaking.

Tears filled the girl's eyes, and she blinked, causing them to slide down her cheeks. She ignored the burn of the liquid, letting them fall from her cheeks to the ground, instead of wiping them away. She let out a quiet sob, as she watched.

"I'm sorry." Her whispered apology returned to her, hitting the glass first before rebounding back toward her. Silent, she stayed where she was, never leaving the window in Elphaba's childhood room.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

"_Fabla! Elphaba! Ela!" Six-year-old Nessa's voice rang through the house. Eight-year-old Elphaba sat up, and quickly looked around, as lightening pierced the sky, followed by the boom of thunder. _"_Elphaba! Ela!" Nessa's voice cried out again. Shaking her head, Elphaba pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed, her small feet landing on the wooden floor with a soft thud. _

_Grabbing the candle on her desk, and a match, she lit it, and made her way down the stairs to her sister's room. Because Elphaba was the eldest child, and the oldest of the two daughters, she got the room on the third floor. A beautiful, spacious bedroom, it was given to the eldest daughter, the one who would bear the title of Eminence, when it was time for her to take the role. _

_Having belonged to her Aunt Sophelia before her, Elphaba made it her own when she inherited it. Her father had carved a beautiful wooden desk out of the finest Quoxwood, and set it in a corner of the room, while her beautiful, hand carved bed lay against the wall, a few feet from the window. A vanity sat near the door, and a clothes press lay next to the vanity. _

_She wore beautiful dresses, the latest fashions. Her skin tone only added to the exotic beauty of her. Elphaba lived as if she were Ozma herself, with her own personal maids and chaperones. She was treated like a princess. _

_As was Nessa. Nessa. The child's cries for her sister sounded again in Elphaba's ears, as she neared her sister's room. Nessa's room was on the second floor, like her father's and brother's. Being the second child and the second girl, Nessa didn't have all the luxuries Elphaba had, being as she would never inherit the title of Eminence, but she had some. Nessa, would marry, as what was expected of her, after her sister became governor. _

_None of that would matter now. Nor would it matter that the roles would be reversed years later, with the younger taking the title, and the older taking to marriage- if in action only._

"_Ela! Ela!" Elphaba pushed the door of her sister's room open. Nessa had struggled to a sitting position, and sat in the middle of her bed, the blankets in a heap in her lap, tears running down her cheeks. Hurrying over, Elphaba set the candle down on the nightstand, and climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. _

_Nessa gasped at the contact, and turned her body, burying her face in her sister's chest, sobs wracking her six-year-old body. Elphaba's arms tightened around her sister, pulling her closer, and resting her cheek against the top of Nessa's head. _

"_Shh, Nessie shh. It's all right. I'm here. Ela's here. Don't cry anymore, Nessie. Ela's here." Elphaba gently rocked her sister back and forth, murmuring over and over as she rocked, slowly calming her sister down. _

_Lightening split the sky in two, illuminating the bedroom as Elphaba looked up at it. Half of her face appeared in light and half in dark, as Elphaba watched it disappear, and she and the room returned to darkness. Thunder roared, and Nessa burrowed further into her sister's embrace. _

_Elphaba continued to rock, Nessa in her arms. _

"_Storybook endings_  
_Fairy tales coming true_  
_Deep down inside _  
_We wanna believe they still do_  
_In our secretest heart _  
_Its our favorite part of the story_  
_Let's just admit we all wanna make it to_

_Ever ever after_  
_If we just don't get it our own way_  
_Ever ever after_  
_It may only be a wish away.__"_

_Nessa shook her head, halting her sister's singing. Elphaba raised her head and looked down at her sister, never removing Nessa's head from her chest. _

"_No? Okay, um…" Elphaba breathed out through her nose, thinking of another of Nessa's favorite songs._

"_Hurry up and wait_  
_So close, but so far away_  
_Everything that you've always dreamed of_  
_Close enough for you to taste_  
_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_You know you can if you get the chance_  
_In your face as the door keeps slamming_  
_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting..._"

"_No." Nessa choked out between sobs, as she burrowed closer. Elphaba hmphed. Pursing her lips, she looked around quickly, before trying another song._

"_You've found hope_  
_You've found faith,_  
_Found how fast she could take it away._  
_Found true love,_  
_Lost your heart._  
_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,_  
_Made it free,_  
_Made you hurt til you couldn't see._  
_Sometimes it stops,_  
_Sometimes it flows,_  
_But baby that is how love goes."_

_The eight-year-old stopped, waiting for her sister's reaction. _

"_Please Ela. Sing more." Nessa begged, shuddering as more thunder rocked the sky. Elphaba clutched her sister closer, and continued singing._

"_You will fly and you will crawl;_  
_God knows even angels fall._  
_No such thing as you lost it all._  
_God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;_  
_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._  
_It's no fairy tale;_  
_Take it from me,_  
_That's the way it's supposed to be.__"_

_Elphaba thought she was singing softly to her sister. However, she didn't know that her singing had woken Frex, or the servants. Silently, they left their rooms, to gather in the hallway outside the youngest Thropp sister's room, to listen to the young green girl sing softly to her sister._

_"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall. __"_

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_  
_Behold the thrill of it all..._  
_You're on the ride_  
_You might as well_  
_Open your eyes."_

_Gently, Elphaba brought a hand to Nessa's head, and began stroking her curls. The soft, cinnamon-colored, satin curls moved gently against the green girl's little fingers, always moving with her hand, before returning to their previous positions against the younger girl's skull._

_"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall.__" _

_By the time the last word had fallen from Elphaba's lips, the thunder had retreated, taking the lightening with it, and all that remained was the gentle applause of the rain on the roof and window. Nessa had fallen asleep in Elphaba's arms, and the girl shifted to lay her baby sister back in the bed. Climbing out of it, she covered the girl, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. _

"_Goodnight Nessie, sweet dreams."_

_She turned to go._

"_Ela?" The girl turned back, to see her sister's sleepy light brown eyes gazing at her through heavy lashes. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you."_

_Elphaba smiled._

"_You're welcome."_

"_I love you, Ela." Nessa said, before drifting off to sleep, but not before hearing her sister's reply._

"_I love you too, Nessie."_

_She picked up the candle, and left the room, gently closing the door behind her. By now, the hall had cleared, Frex and the servants returned to their beds, the child's tender voice echoing in their heads. _

_Elphaba made her way back upstairs, and into her room, closing the door softly behind her; setting the candle on the vanity, blowing out the flame before moving to her bed and climbing back in. As she settled against the covers, the blankets around her, she turned to the window, the rain softly hitting the glass, as the moon smiled down on her. _

_Finally, she fell asleep, a smile on her lips, as the moon caressed her in its embrace._

The tears came faster, as Elphaba gasped, the sting of the childhood memory burning in her mind. Elphaba could hear the song she would sing to Nessa in her head.

"_You will fly and you will crawl;_  
_God knows even angels fall._  
_No such thing as you lost it all._  
_God knows even angels fall."_

Even angels fall.

An angel had fallen. The song was true. Nessa, was that fallen angel. Nessa, was the one who should have rightfully inherited the title of Eminence. By birth. Not Elphaba.

She should be the one laying cold and broken in the ground. Not Nessa.

Elphaba should be the one dead, and gone. Not Nessa.

Elphaba should be the one to suffer the pain of a quick death. Not Nessa.

Not Nessa.

Elphaba had suffered such heartache. First Fiyero, now Nessa. Young, crippled Nessa. Elphaba's baby sister, the one who looked up to her.

This wasn't right. It wasn't.

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

"Nessa! _NESSA! I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!_" Elphaba screamed, her voice becoming rough from her sobs. She looked into the trees that bordered the cemetery, the wind whipping her hair, pulling some of the blossoms from the long ebony locks. The woman continued to rock back and forth.

As the screams left her throat, they echoed through the silent graveyard. Elphaba lowered her head, the tears falling faster now.

"_Ela? What do you think will happen to us?" _

"_I don't know, Nessie. What do you think will happen?"_

"_Well," Thirteen-year-old Nessa thought a moment, before looking at her sister. "I think you'll go to Shiz in three years, and you'll get your degree, and then you'll come back to Munchkinland, and become Governor, and then maybe, while you're at a ball, you'll meet a prince, and you'll marry him, and you'll move with him to his palace, and divide your time between his land and Munchkinland, and you'll be governor of Munchkinland and queen of his land. And then, you'll have babies. Lots of babies…" _

_Nessa stopped, and thought. "Ten. You'll have ten babies. Five girls and five boys, so it's an even amount." _

_Fifteen-year-old Elphaba laughed. "Ten? I'll have ten children? Why in Oz would I have ten children?" _

"_Because I like children. And I'll be a great aunt. I'll spoil them rotten." _

"_And you? What about your future?" Nessa's smile faded. _

"_I'll never marry. Who would want to marry a cripple? An invalid? No one. No one would want to marry an ugly, crippled invalid." Nessa said, lowering her head. _

_Elphaba reached over and laid her fingers under her sister's chin. She lifted the girl's chin, and looked into her eyes. The girl had tears in her eyes. With great care, Elphaba reached up and wiped them away, ignoring the pain of the water._

"_Now you listen to me, Nessarose Partra. You are NOT a cripple. Do you understand me? You are NOT an invalid. You are NOT ugly. Okay?" Nessa nodded. "The one who is ugly, is me. NOT you. ME. Okay?" Nessa started to nod, but stopped, when she realized what her sister had said. _

"_Ela, how can you say that?"_

"_I can say it…" Elphaba began, her voice softening. "…because it's true." Nessa looked at her open-mouthed. _

"_Ela, you're not ugly. You're beautiful." _

_Elphaba lowered her head, her eyes focusing on the champagne in her glass. _

"_You don't have to lie to me."_

_Nessa leaned forward awkwardly, trying to look her sister in the eye. _

"_It's NOT lying, Ela. It's… looking at things another way." Elphaba turned away from her. _

_Nessa followed, awkwardly facing the French doors the sisters sat near. Her reflection stared back at her. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. _

"_Ela. Ela look. Look in the glass." Slowly, Elphaba turned until she stared back at herself. _

"_So?" _

"_Don't you see, Ela?" Nessa asked, excited. _

"_See what?"_

"_How beautiful you are."_

_Elphaba gave an unladylike snort. "You want to know what I see?" Nessa nodded. _

"_What Ela? What do you see?"_

_Elphaba stared into the glass, before speaking. _

"_I see a skinny little nobody, with no past, and no future." And she turned away from the glass. Just as Nessa opened her mouth, a young man came up to them._

"_Excuse me, Miss Thropp? I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of being your partner for a dance?" The boy looked sincere. He looked at least Elphaba's age. She hesitated, glancing at Nessa, who nodded encouragingly. _

"_All right, Master…" Elphaba turned back to the young man and hesitantly reached out a hand._

"_Tiggular." The young man supplied. _

"_All right, Master Tiggular." Elphaba said, raising her chin and taking his hand, as he helped her to her feet and then led her onto the dance floor for a waltz. Nessa smiled, watching her sister._

_Elphaba's debut in society had gone off without a hitch. In three years, she would go to Shiz, and Nessa, Nessa would be alone._

"Please. Nessa… forgive me, please. I never meant to… I never meant to…" Elphaba dissolved into tears again, painful sobs racking her body.

The girl at the window watched, her heart going out to the woman. She knew that pain. She had lost her mother, after her brother had been born. She had been four at the time, but she knew what it was like.

Tongue licked lips, as she watched. The soft silk of the curtain fell from her hand, she reached out and pressed her other hand against the glass. It was cool against her skin.

Mother was buried out there, in that cemetery, that graveyard. She knew where. And she hated that she knew.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Elphaba took a deep breath, eyes closed. Images of Nessa ran through her head. Nessa, as a baby. A toddler. A child. A teenager. A young woman. The last time they had been together. Their argument. Nessa had looked thirty years older. Elphaba had hated her.

Elphaba had hated herself.

She had never apologized.

Never said goodbye.

_Eighteen-year-old Elphaba stood waiting by the carriage. Dressed in her uniform, she waited to begin the next chapter in her life._

"_Ela!" The voice caused Elphaba to look up. Nessa, being guided by Nanny, hurried towards her. She stumbled into her sister's arms, and buried her face in her sister's shoulder. _

_Elphaba couldn't figure out the sound. She looked around, before realizing that the sound was coming from Nessa. Concerned, the old girl tucked her finger under Nessa's chin, and raised her head. Tears glistened in light brown eyes._

"_What's wrong? Nessie?" _

"_I don't want you to go, Ela." Nessa cried. Silent, Elphaba wrapped her arms around the girl, cradling her. _

"_I'll come home for the holidays, Nessie, I promise." She said, hugging her. _

"_Promise?" Nessa asked, looking at her sister's face. Elphaba nodded._

"_I promise."_

"_Nessie, let Fabala go. She has to board now or she'll miss the train." Nanny told them. Elphaba slowly let the younger girl go. Before climbing into the carriage, she kissed her sister on the forehead. _

_When the door slammed, Elphaba leaned forward, waving goodbye as the carriage began rolling down the path. She watched until Nessa and Cowlen Grounds disappeared in the distance._

Elphaba shook.

Her departure had been hard on Nessa. The letters home had done little to comfort the girl. Elphaba found herself becoming more engrossed in her work and her friendship with Galinda and the rest of the Charmed Circle- as she and her friends called themselves- as the year wore on. So much, that the letters home became less frequent, and then finally stopped altogether.

Soon, Nessa too, became nothing more than a distant, fuzzy memory.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

The young girl shook her head. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she choked back a sob. She knew pain. She knew heartache. She knew the hatred a person could feel for themselves. Gently, she rested her forehead against the cool glass, the tears sliding down her skin like rain on the windowsills.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, but the girl didn't look up. She closed her eyes, and sobbed.

_The door of the headmistress's office opened slowly, and twenty-year-old Elphaba poked her head in. Silence. _

"_Well, Elphie, is she in there?" Elphaba turned to look at Glinda. The petite blonde stared at her. Elphaba shook her head. _

"_No."_

"_Good. Then let's go to the Wilted Rose while we still can." Milla said. Elphaba turned to her friend. _

"_Want to?" Glinda thought a moment, then nodded. _

"_Good." Elphaba said, smiling at her. _

_The friends spent a long afternoon at the Wilted Rose dance club, and then made their way back to Shiz. Avaric flirted with ShenShen, Pfannee, and Milla as Boq and Glinda chatted; Crope and Tibbett told naughty jokes that made everyone laugh; and Elphaba and Fiyero walked along silently, holding hands and talking only in whispers. As the group walked into the Shiz Green, laughing and joking, a girl's voice cut through the cheery atmosphere. _

"_Ela?" Everyone stopped. _

_The group fell silent, the only sound was Elphaba's laugh, as Fiyero whispered something in her ear, and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. _

"_Ela?" Elphaba slowly turned, to see Nessa a few feet away, Nanny with her. The smile melted from her lips, and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, no sound._

"_N… Nessa?" The girl smiled. _

"_Ela!" She cried, making her way awkwardly over to her sister. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder, as Elphaba slowly wrapped the girl in a hug. "Oh Ela, isn't it wonderful? We're both going to Shiz. We'll never be apart again." _

_Nessa had awkwardly pulled away to look at her. Elphaba nodded. _

"_Yes, it's wonderful." Nessa seemed oblivious to the light fading from her sister's eyes. _

"_You two are sisters?" Crope asked. The two girls nodded._

"_Yes, we're sisters. Ela's my best friend. And she's going to become the Governor after she graduates. We're all proud of her. Especially me. I love her dearly. I don't know what I'd do without Ela." Nessa said, as Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. She smiled at the younger girl._

"_I love you too, Nessa." The girl beamed at her. Biting her lip, Elphaba finally made a decision. She had been going over this for the last two years, and decided to act on it. "Nessa, can I talk to you?" _

"_Sure Ela." The eighteen-year-old nodded. _

"_Good." She turned to Fiyero and the others. "Save a spot for me at the ball." They nodded. Gently, Elphaba kissed Fiyero on the lips, before quickly parting. _

_Elphaba gently rested her hand on her sister's back, nodding to Nanny that she could let the two sisters alone. As Elphaba led the girl to the beautiful benches surrounding the fountain in the middle of the Shiz Green, she tried to work out how she was going to break the news to her. _

"_What did you want to talk about Ela?" Nessa asked, once the two were seated on the bench. Elphaba took a deep breath, before turning to the girl._

"_N… Nessa, I… I think you should… we should… not be so dependent on each other." Nessa looked puzzled. _

"_What do you mean, Ela?" Letting out an exasperated cry, Elphaba stood, and began pacing back and forth in front of her sister. _

"_I mean that… that you should make friends with other students your age. Other first years." Elphaba said, kneeling in front of her sister. "Like I have. I have friends in my year, I have a boyfriend. You need to do the same, once you get settled."_

"_What are you saying, Ela?"_

"_I'm saying that… we won't always be able to depend on each other, Nessa. I'm sorry." _

_Nessa turned her head from her sister, cutting off Elphaba's fingers from resting on her cheek. Sighing, the girl rose, and helped her sister up, leading her to the ball, both silent, lost in their own thoughts. _

_Elphaba felt slight relief at talking with Nessa, but guilt still gnawed at her mind, and Nessa cried softly to herself, her heart broken in two._

Elphaba's head snapped up. The gravestone sparkled, clean and new in the light. Nessa would have loved the stone. Silent, Elphaba turned, to see the other stones next to the new one.

_Melena Katila Thropp_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, and Mother_

_May Your Beauty Shine in the Heavens_

_July 19__th__, 1783- August 5__th__, 1813_

Her mother. Her beautiful mother. Who spent half of Elphaba's early life drunk on wine and pinnoble leaves, and the other half lying under the earth.

Melena. Who wanted to drown her first born. Who prayed for a healthy child, and got an armless cripple for a second daughter. Who finally got the son she had longed for, only to die moments after giving birth.

"It's your fault. It's your fault I'm who I am! If you hadn't… then I wouldn't… oh Oz. It's my fault. My fault." Elphaba cried, as she stared at her mother's stone. Letting out a cry, she began fiercely beating the stone, and, once her hands began to bleed, the dirt in front of it.

"I hate you. _I HATE YOU_!"

"_Fabala, Nessa, come meet your new baby brother, Shell." Four-year-old Elphaba walked shyly over, as Nanny scooped Nessa out of her cradle and brought her over. Elphaba climbed onto the sofa, and leaned forward to look at the bundle in her father's arms. _

_Nanny sat on Frex's other side, Nessa in her arms. _

"_Daddy, where Mommy?" Elphaba's expectant brown eyes stared up at him, childhood innocence reflecting in them. Frex bit his lip._

"_Fabala, honey, Mommy went to sleep." _

"_But she'll wake up." Elphaba said. Her innocence was tragically beautiful on her face. _

"_No Fabala, Mommy won't wake up."_

"_Ever again?" _

_Frex shook his head. _

"_Ever again." _

_Suddenly, Nessa started crying. Elphaba slid off the couch, and went over to her sister. She hugged her, kissing her cheek. _

_Frex sighed. He had raised his daughter right. Elphaba would be the only mother Nessa would ever know. _

Elphaba tore at her hair. The pain of losing her mother again stung, burning her from the inside out. She rocked back and forth, her fingers digging into her skull, as she ripped strands of long, dark, ebony hair out of her scalp.

Long, dark strands fell to the ground, and then rose, lifted on the wind. They blew away, carried on the breeze, and snagged on Nessa's headstone. There, they waved gently in the breeze, as Elphaba leaned forward and beat her fists against the dirt.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

"_You never once thought to rescue me!" Twenty-three-year old Nessa screamed. _

_Elphaba, now twenty-five, sat on the ground shocked. She had just put a spell on Nessa's slippers to help her stand without assistance. And now, Nessa was _blaming_ her?_

"_Nessa, I'm sorry. But it's not my fault!" She screamed, climbing to her feet. _

"_Isn't it? You're my sister! _My sister_! And you _abandoned_ me!" Nessa screamed. _

"_Your sister? You mean more like your servant! And I'm sorry you were left alone, but I needed my own life! My whole life has been about taking care of you! I've never had one moment where my life was about me! It's always been you! You! _YOU!_ And I'm sorry, but I'm _NOT YOUR SERVANT ANYMORE_!" Elphaba screamed. Nessa stood shocked._

"_Take it back." _

_Elphaba stayed silent. _

"_Take it back, Ela."_

"_No." _

"_You. You're nothing but a filthy whore! Just like Mother was! You're just like her! All for yourself, never for anyone else! You never-" Nessa was cut short, when Elphaba's fist collided with her cheek. _

_The two sisters stared at each other, shocked. Elphaba finally, gathered her broom and the Grimmerie, and stalked to the door. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Nessa, I'm sorry… no matter what I do, no matter what I've done, it will never be enough…" Elphaba said, before fleeing with a swirl of her cloak._

"_Elphaba! ELPHABA!" _

_Elphaba blinked back tears as she soared through the sky, Nessa's scream echoing in her ears. It was the last time they would ever see each other. _

Dusk was falling.

The girl never moved from the window. Silent, she watched. The woman in the cemetery hadn't moved. She had been there since noon, sobbing and crying, begging for forgiveness from someone who would never reply again.

The girl sniffled, tears running down the burns on her cheeks. She looked at the sky; it was slowly turning from blue to purple, as night fell. Still, the girl stayed where she was. She watched, engrossed.

Footsteps caused her to turn.

"Ela?"

The girl gasped, and turned towards the door.

There, standing in the doorway, was another young girl, with light brown hair, and pale skin. Dressed in a long, light blue cotton dress with white trim, and white leather slippers, the girl wore her hair in small curls, different than the older girl.

The raven head was fourteen, the brunette twelve. Both were beautiful in their own way. Both were wonderful girls, loving, respectful daughters. The poppy and the lily.

"Nessie?" The girl breathed.

Slowly, the younger girl walked into the room. She stopped a foot from her sister and smiled.

"I'm healed. Look." And she held out her arms. Two beautiful, slender arms. The fourteen-year-old looked down at her sister's arms, and then raised her head and smiled at her. Laughing, the younger girl threw her arms around her sister's neck, and hugged her.

"Oh Ela. We're back together again, aren't we?"

Ela shook her head.

"No. We aren't. I'm sorry, Nessie." And she turned back to the window, watching.

"It's because you aren't dead, isn't it?" The girl nodded.

Silence, before Nessie held out a hand.

"Come on." Ela turned back to her, and stared.

"What?"

"Come with me." Ela glanced at her sister's face, before reaching out and taking her hand. Smiling at her, Nessie led her out of the room, and down the stairs.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

Slowly, Elphaba raised her head. The sky was darkening, the wind had died down, and the only thing that shone, was the faint light from the moon. She stared at the stone, the last of her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Come on, Ela. Hurry!"

Elphaba looked up, to see two girls coming towards her. A young brunette, who looked about twelve, dressed in a light blue cotton dress and white leather slippers led another girl. She had long raven hair in a bun on her head, with curls hanging around it, and wore a light pink dress with green trim, and the same white leather slippers.

"Nessie, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, the two girls stopped. They stood in front of a gravestone. One next to Nessa's.

"See Ela!" The girl pointed to the gravestone. Both girls looked at it, before the younger turned to Elphaba. Waving, she smiled.

"Nessa?" Elphaba whispered. The girl nodded.

"Then who?" Elphaba asked, turning to the girl next to her sister. The young girl raised her head, meeting the woman's eyes.

Elphaba's breath escaped her.

"Come on, Ela." Nessa said, pulling the girl along. Elphaba watched them disappear, and then rose. She picked up her hat and grabbed her broom, leaving the cemetery, when she stopped. Curiosity got the better of her, and she turned to look at the stone next to Nessa's.

What she saw, chilled her to the bone.


	2. Birth Sisters

******Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter: jenfalovesjaffas and ReallyObsessiveWriter. The reviews were great. **

**Anyway, here is the second and last installment of _My Immortal_. I was really kind of shocked with the outcome of this one; I really wanted it to be absolutely angsty and sad because the first chapter was really sad, but it ended up... not being as angsty and sad as the last chapter. Sad, yes, but not as angsty. I think you'll be surprised with the ending. I was, but anyway, I hope you like it. **

**And, as I stated in the first chapter, _Apologize_ belongs to Timbaland.**

**So, without further ado, here's the second installment...**

The first thing that caught the eye, was a headstone. Not just any headstone, but one made of beautiful black marble.

_Elphaba Sophelia Melena Thropp_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, and Mother_

_May your beautiful flower grow in heaven_

_September 15__th__, 1809- April 22__nd__, 1838_

"Ela?" Nessa whispered. No reply. Not that Elphaba could have given one even if she was six feet under, seeing as she was nothing but a puddle of mist. The stone was merely for placement.

The young, twelve-year-old girl collapsed on the ground, the front of her skirt getting stained with dirt. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, and reached out a shaky hand, running her finger lightly over the engraving on the stone. Her finger traced the E of her sister's name, and she pulled back, afraid it would burn her.

"_Ela, what are you doing?" Seven-year-old Nessa asked, awkwardly walking into the room, Nanny's hand on her back. She pulled away from the caregiver, and fell against her sister's bed. _

_Nine-year-old Elphaba was sitting at the desk, reading. _

"_Nessie, be careful." She said, closing her book and getting up. Moving over to help her, she righted her sister and helped her onto the bed, before sitting down next to her. _

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_Talk!" Nessa cried, nodding for Nanny to leave them. _

"_Okay. About what?" _

_Lips pursed. _

"_I don't know."_

_Instead of talking, they sat in comfortable silence._

Nessa smiled at the memory. Tears came to her eyes. She had so much to tell her sister, so much to say, and she couldn't. It was too late. Elphaba was gone forever, and Nessa would never see her again.

"I'm sorry, Ela."

_I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_And I'm hearing what you say_  
_But I just can't make a sound_  
_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down_

_Sixteen-year-old Nessa poked her head into her sister's room. Elphaba sat at her vanity, as Minka, her maid, did her hair. Their father was holding a ball in honor of Elphaba's birthday. _

_Elphaba turned. _

"_Nessie. What are you doing?" The teenager held out a hand. Slowly, the younger girl walked into the room, Nanny at her back. Elphaba stood, and brushed off her dress. The girl wore a long, black ball gown. White lace was on the sleeves, and black gloves ran up her arms to her elbows. She wore black satin slippers, and wore her hair in a bun, with curls clinging to her face and neck. A light brush of rouge was on her cheeks. _

_Dismissing Minka, Elphaba picked up her black lace fan, and smiled at Nessa. She nodded to Nanny; Elphaba tolerated the woman, mainly because she had been her mother's Nanny. Silent, the three left the bedroom, headed for the ball. They climbed into the carriage, and spent the ride in silence. Nanny led Nessa into the ballroom, as Elphaba followed behind. _

_Introductions were made, and soon dancing began. Nessa sat beside her sister, ignoring the conversation around her, until Elphaba giggled. Then, Nessa's head snapped to the side. _

_Elphaba sat beside her, her black lace fan in her left hand, open in front of her face. Nessa watched, as a young man came up to them. Elphaba stood, and held out her hand. Grasping it gently, he kissed her knuckles. After a few whispered words, he led her onto the dance floor, leaving Nessa to herself. _

_Once the music ended, Elphaba returned to her seat, and the young man returned to his side of the room. Nessa kept a close watch on her sister. Elphaba sat with her fan open in front of her face, her eyes hidden. Nessa looked from her sister to the young man. She may not be able to hold a fan, but she knew the language._

'_I love you.' Elphaba was saying. To the young man. Slowly, Elphaba lowered the fan, and looked at him. It was held in her right hand, still in front of her face. 'Follow me.' Nessa swallowed; her sister was going somewhere with the young man. _

_Suddenly, the rustle of silk caught Nessa's attention. Elphaba was leaving the ball. Getting up awkwardly, Nessa followed, asking Elphaba's maid, Minka, to follow. Once they were in the parlor, Nessa dismissed her. She leaned against the wall, hidden behind the open door of the library. Leaning forward awkwardly, Nessa peeked. _

_Elphaba sat on the sofa, the young man standing near the window. _

"_Miss Elphaba. We've known each other for years. Surely you know how I feel about you?" He asked, coming over and kneeling in front of her. Gently, he touched her hands. _

_Nessa gasped, and pulled back, only to bang her head against the door. _

_The fan twirled in Elphaba's left hand, as she remained silent. 'We are being watched.' The man looked up, and went to the door. He checked, oblivious to Nessa standing in the shadows. _

"_No we aren't." He told her, coming back into the room and going back to the window. Elphaba stood, and walked into the middle of the room. _

"_Fiyero!" He turned, and watched her. _

"_Yes?" Elphaba remained silent. _

_Silent, she drew her fan across her cheek. 'I love you!' He smiled at her. Then, she closed the fan in one swift motion, walked over, and presented it to him. 'Do you love me?' She was asking. _

"_Yes." He answered. She smiled, before pressing the handle of her fan to her lips. _

'_Kiss me.' _

_Smiling at her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her to him, and pressed his lips against hers. As the kiss deepened, Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck, both oblivious to Nessa watching from the doorway. _

_Gasping, Nessa pulled back into the shadows, her breath coming in quick gasps. _

_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

Nessa choked out a sob.

She had gone to Frex the day after the ball, and told him what had happened. Elphaba had been reprimanded, but soon, Frex saw the Vinkun's interest in his oldest daughter as an alligance. He had then suggested marriage. Elphaba had, at the time, remained quiet.

"I never meant to, Ela. I was jealous. You were going to go off and get married and become known throughout Oz, and I'd be left in Munchkinland. I never meant it."

Tears slid down Nessa's cheeks, and she reached up,wiping them away. The wind rose up, and the girl shivered as it ran through her bones. Nessa had contemplated going into the mansion and grabbing her cloak, but soon thought better of it.

Not long after the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West, as Elphaba was referred too, the strange child that had "accidentally" killed Nessa, had left Oz forever.

Murdered, seemed more appropriate. Murdered both Elphaba _and_ Nessa.

After the death of the Witch of the East, the Munchkins had destroyed the house, taking the clothes, silverware, any items of value they could find. They had ripped up the floorboards, broken the windows, and set fire to the curtains. Now, Colwen Grounds looked like a war zone.

The only thing that remained, was the cemetery.

Munchkins were superstitious, they thought that the spirits of the Munchkin leaders haunted the grounds, and refused to set foot in it, therefore leaving the stones untouched by vandalism.

Gasping, Nessa scooted closer to the stone, until she sat up against it. She rested her head against the cold marble, and gently, traced her sister's name. She shivered, as the wind blew the cherry blossoms from the trees, causing some of the delicate blossoms to dance around her, as if rejoicing themselves in the death of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Ela! Oh Ela!"

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

A young girl, ebony curls tumbling down her back, stood on what was left of the veranda, watching. She blinked back tears. Four years, and three months earlier, she had lost her younger sister. She had watched, as the woman with green skin sat in front of the gravestone and sobbed.

Now, she watched the young brunette curl up against the gravestone.

"I didn't know." She whispered, moving to the edge of the veranda. "I didn't know how much I hurt you. And I'm sorry."

Tears slid down her cheeks, leaving red welts. She gathered her skirts in her hands, and fell to her knees, clutching her chest, sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
_(But that's nothing new)_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Four-year-old Elphaba sat on the floor, with two-year-old Nessa next to her. The older girl picked up the hairbrush. Then, she gently turned Nessa so the back of her head was facing her._

"_Now stay still, Nessa." _

"_Okay." _

_Gently, Elphaba ran the brush through Nessa's brown curls. The younger girl awkwardly leaned back, loving the feel of the brush through her hair. _

"_Nessie, stay still."_

"_Sorry." _

_Elphaba sighed, and straightened her sister, before returning to brushing her hair. Softly, Elphaba began humming to her. Soon, Nessa fell asleep, in her sister's arms, the soft humming and the rhythm of the brush lulling her to sleep._

Nessa snuggled into the cold marble, her small body trembling. But no one was there to hold her. To comfort her. To sing to her. The one person she had relied on her entire life, now lay under the earth, in a figurative sense.

And it was all Nessa's fault.

"Ela. I never meant it. Any of it. I was angry. You'd abandoned me! I didn't know how to react after seeing you after years and years. But you had every right to be mad at me. I deserved it. Ela, _I'M SORRY_!" Nessa sobbed, burying her face in the cold stone.

She lay until she was curled up on the dirt. Her tears dripped on the ground, and she grabbed fistfuls of it, squeezing her hands shut until her nails broke through the skin.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_  
_And you say_  
_Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,_  
_But I'm afraid_

The girl on the veranda bit her lip, she tasted copper. She knew the kind of heartache the brunette was facing. She had lost her mother in childbirth, her lover, and her sister.

Sniffling, she crawled to the edge of the veranda, and got down. Her white leather slippers patted softly on the ground, and she clutched her skirts.

Silently, the girl moved towards the graveyard. Her breathing quick, her tears flowing, she continued until she stood at the gate. She rested a hand against the wrought iron, and watched, the wind chilling her bones and turning her stomach.

"Nessa."

"_What are you doing here?" Twenty-three-year-old Nessa asked, glaring at her sister. _

_Elphaba, now twenty-five, moved towards her. She reached out an emerald hand, sadness in her eyes. _

"_Nessa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I abandoned you. I'm sorry I made you suffer." Nessa awkwardly backed up. _

"_You're not. You're glad you left Shiz. Glad you left Glinda, Boq, Fiyero. Glad you left me. ME! I'm your sister! I'm the one you should be concerned about! Me! Not yourself! Me!" Nessa screamed, as her sister backed up. Slowly, awkwardly, she moved towards Elphaba, until the green girl was pressed up against the wall._

"_You left me to ROT in Shiz, Elphaba! For a year. And then you left me to take over the role of Governor. Do you think I wanted it? Because I didn't."_

"_Well neither did I! I didn't want it! Mother didn't want it! Although you seemed perfectly happy to take the position!"_

"_You're no sister of mine!" Nessa whispered, before turning awkwardly and leaving. _

"_I never had a sister!" Elphaba screamed, stopping Nessa in her tracks. For the second time in her young life, Nessa's heart was breaking._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late_  
_Woahooo woah _

Nessa slowly raised her head. She hadn't moved; silently, she'd hoped Elphaba would have replied.

None ever came.

Sitting up, she wiped her tears away, and curled into a ball.

"Please forgive me, Ela. Please, please forgive me…"

The soft footsteps sounded, as the young girl moved from the gate into the cemetery. Tears slid down her cheeks, freezing onto her skin as she moved through the wind.

One hand dropped her skirts, and she reached out towards the girl at the stone.

"Nessa?"

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

_Nineteen-year-old Elphaba stepped into the cafeteria, her eyes scanning for Fiyero. _

"_Ela!" Nessa called to her sister, but Elphaba didn't seem to hear her. Finally, Elphaba found Fiyero, and, after getting something to eat, headed towards him. _

_Nessa watched, as her sister sat down next to her boyfriend. The two shared a quick kiss, before eating. _

_Nessa envied her. She hated her. She hated Fiyero. She hated them for the love they shared. She hated them for the fact that Elphaba had found love, and that she never would. _

"_Ela!" Elphaba finally looked up. She excused herself, and made her way to Nessa. _

"_Nessie? What is it?" Nessa met her sister's eyes. _

"_You don't love Fiyero, do you?" Elphaba looked taken aback. _

"_Yes, I do." Nessa scoffed. _

"_No, you don't. You never have and you never will." Glaring at her, Elphaba pulled away and headed back to her seat. _

"_I love him, Nessa." Then, she turned back and came back to her sister, leaning towards her. "It's my life. _Stay. Out. Of. It_!" _

_Elphaba had run off to the Emerald City the next day, and it would be eight years before Nessa heard from her sister again._

The girl moved closer to the gravestone. She stopped at the base, a few feet from the girl. Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips, before speaking.

"Nessa?"

_I'm holding your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

Nessa looked up. Slowly, she turned her head, to see a young girl standing across from her. She squinted, finally making out the figure.

"Ela?" She breathed that one word. The girl nodded, her ebony hair waving. Slowly, Nessa sat up.

"Ela, is it really you?"

The girl nodded again, still holding out her hand.

Quickly, Nessa rose, and hurried to the older girl. She stopped short of hugging her.

"Ela? Do you forgive me?" Ela stayed silent. Nessa dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Ela. I never meant to hurt you."

Then, Ela reached out and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Come on." She whispered, leading her sister through the maze of gravestones.

"Where are we going, Ela?"

"You'll see." Ela replied, looking at her sister. When she looked back, the two girls saw a young woman, with long, dark hair, and brown eyes.

"Mama?" Nessa whispered.

"She's been waiting for us." Nessa gave her sister a small smile, and gathering their skirts, they hurried to the woman.

"Oh Fabala, my beautiful Fabala. Finally." Melena said, engulfing Ela in her arms.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. It was my fault. I-"

"Don't worry about that now. The important thing is that my girls are together." Melena interrupted. Then, she took Ela's hand and led the girls out of the cemetery. Nessa followed, but Ela stopped and turned.

The remains of Colwen Grounds seemed to sigh with relief, as the two sisters followed their mother. The wind died down, and the haunting glow that had shone inside the mansion after Nessa's death, along with the faint whispers of the ghosts, faded, as Ela watched.

"Ela!"

Smiling, Ela turned, and caught up with her sister and mother.

The mansion, like the ghosts that had walked its halls, was finally at peace.

**Hope you enjoyed. And, hope you'll come back to read more of my work.**


End file.
